


Holy Rao

by BerryPicker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, Gen, Teen Alex Danvers, Teen Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryPicker/pseuds/BerryPicker
Summary: Kara is imprinting on Alex, much to their parents' dismay.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Kudos: 12





	Holy Rao

Since arriving at the Danvers household _(household, Kara. Not HouseHole),_ Kara has been imprinting on Alex. Kara has been modeling her behaviour on Alex, copying her expressions and mannerisms and learning all about how to be Human. She has been imprinting on Alex and now she swears at the dinner table. Eliza is scandalized and Jeremiah is trying very hard not to laugh. It is not funny, they are all reminded. Both girls are sent to their room without being allowed to finish their meal. They are sent to 'think about what just happened'. 

When the girls ( _not really sisters, you don't have to say that when the adults are not around)_ get to their room Alex is mad. Kara is confused and concerned about what has just happened. She wants to ask Alex what the problem is but Alex does not want to talk to her. Kara has been told since _Day One_ that she should listen to Alex but Alex always wants her space and does not want Kara to be listening to her and asking questions all the time. When Kara doesn't listen, they both get into trouble. Except this time she did listen. Alex is in _real trouble_ but Kara is only in something called a _disappointment._ It feels the same, though. Kara desperately wants to ask Alex about what just happened but Alex has made it clear that she once again wants _s_ _pace._ Kara wants to tell her about _actual space_ and that having too much of it is overrated, but maybe now is not the time. Alex has flopped angrily on her bed and is making angry perturbed sounds ( _no, they do not mean anything, Kara, they are not actual words. Sometimes humans just makes sounds, now leave me alone)_ while Kara stands perfectly still just inside the closed door to their shared bedroom, not sure of what they are supposed to do next.

How long will they be expected to stay in here? Is this their prison now? Alex has said their shared room feels like prison and Kara has always wanted to ask her about what Earth prison is like but is scared to learn what Alex might have done to be sent to prison so she never does. Kara wonders if Eliza will still bring them food. Kara is being punished for being an unwanted guest who overstayed her welcome. Humans seem more strict about things than they were on Krypton. Kara blinks then. It feels good so she does it again. Humans blink more frequently than Kryptonians, Kara has to try and remember that. Blink more but not too much, that seems worse somehow. _Don't stare_ seems better than _honestly what is wrong with you?_

Kara has been watching Alex blink for some time now. She has been measuring the frequency and velocity of her wakeful blinks, then determined a baseline and has been practicing her own pattern. She can never let Alex know that she has been doing this or be declared _weird_ again. Alex hates her for being weird. She only tolerates her when she is being normal like Alex. Except for right now, Alex is mad regardless. _Not all prisons have bars_ she told her once. This is true. Kara spent years and years in a prison that was a vacuum of space and time. No bars were needed.

This was actually the first time Kara had been punished alongside Alex. She felt strange. She wasn't sure what they were expected to be doing. Alex does not like her, that is clear. She resents her and fears her and is jealous of her. All terms she overheard their adults use when discussing them late at night. Kara had to look up many of those terms herself, as Alex made it clear she was not a walking dictionary ( _no, we do not have actual walking dictionaries)._ Kara knew that what the adults said was probably all true. What they never said was that their unfair treatment of the two made it all worse. Kara wasn't sure if the awful feeling in her stomach was hunger, having been sent away without completing her meal, or if it was some sense of _contrition_. 

Contrite: a feeling or expression of remorse or penitence; affected by guilt. ( _Don't say things like that. People don't go around saying words like 'contrite'. Talk normal.)_

Alex lies on own bed staring angrily up at the ceiling. Kara stands frozen in place from when she entered the room. She had tried to defend Alex just now, but it only seemed to make it worse. Kara had intended to demonstrate that she had simply misunderstood Alex when she asked her what the word meant, and their adults grew increasingly angry with Alex. Alex was told to be ashamed of herself. Kara wanted to apologise to Alex and ask her what they had meant but Alex had said not to talk to her. Not now. Not ever. Kara wonders if this means Alex will no longer speak to Kara, as Kara has been told since Day One that she has to listen to Alex. It is all very confusing. Confusing and upsetting. She feels _discombobulated_. ( _No, Kara. Just. No_. _Trust me.)_ Alex is supposed to be the one to teach Kara, but she clearly doesn't want to. Kara is not sure why Alex is so angry at her own parents. Alex is angry with Kara as well, not only at home but everywhere they go. Nothing Kara does seems to make a difference, so she will try doing nothing. Nothing for as long as she can to stop the situation from getting worse.

Alex can no longer stand the wide eyed staring so she is first to break the tense silence. “Just stop looking at me! Go do something else.” she orders. "I’m not supposed to." Kara explains solemnly. "Punished." she explains, as though Alex had not been listening earlier. Alex makes an annoyed sound that Kara has gotten used to. ( _It's called a sigh. It's what we do when we are annoyed by something. My oxygen levels are fine, I am not leaking air, you don't need to Get The Dad_ ).

Alex swings her legs over the edge of the bed and abruptly stands up. She takes several steps closer to Kara and then stands still with her hands on her hips in assumed authority. She looks more confident and poised now than she did at the table when she shrunk into herself, or just now when lied lifelessly on her bed. “You can't do anything right." Alex warned Kara. "I am so tired of it. You need to get a life and leave me alone to enjoy mine.” Alex sees the crushed look on Kara’s face and instantly regrets what she said. Because Kara had a life and now it’s gone. This new life eludes her for reasons that aren’t her fault. Alex had been unintentionally cruel, and now feels, well, _contrite_.

“Sorry. Wasn’t thinking.” she mumbles. Kara is deeply surprised. Alex has never apologized before. She looks _sentient,_ too. No wait, that is not the correct word. _Sincere. ""_ I am _contrite_ " she smirks to show that she is teasing.

Alex lowers voice then and keeps speaking softly to Kara, providing the advice and instruction which Kara craves. Alex has all the answers. “You need other people. Your own friends. You can’t over rely on me for everything. It’s not healthy.” Kara understands that Alex resents her and that neither girl can do anything about it. Kara wears a blank expression and pauses any attempt at conversation so she can translate for herself. Alex talks too fast to always understand. Eliza has warned her repeatedly to not just say "yes" to please others. To pretend you understand. To not offend. 

Alex prompts her then. “You need to tell me when you don’t understand or need help." Kara scanned her comment for sarcasm or humour, both of which she was very bad at detecting. Alex waits. For the first time in forever she waits for Kara to speak. Kara thinks hard about what to say. Translates it in her head, weighs what to say, measures and considers what the impact may be, rehearses in her mind before she speaking out loud. Alex is patient. Normally she rolls her eyes and Kara's delay and disengages during her long pauses. She doesn't open a book, or yawn then turn on the TV to show Kara that she has been _dismissed._ Kara knows that Alex will use her silence as another excuse to insult her intelligence. 

" _Still waters run deep" Jeremiah had said. "Still waters are boring" Alex had retorted._

Quietly, shyly she finally announces “You need to not tell me wrong things.” It's all _Very Serious_. Alex feels renewed embarrassment. Her attempt at revenge backfired, and she only had herself to blame. “Yes”, she answers. Kara understands this word. Maybe. Hopefully. Kara relaxes. Truly lets her spine go and slumps sideways in an impression of Alex’s practiced bad posture. Eliza would hate that. Alex smiles. Kara smiles back, possibly genuine and possibly diplomatic. "You said that it wasn't bad" Kara chastises gently. "Yes, I know. I didn't want them to know that I had accidentally taught you that word. I panicked. I was hoping you would forget about it" Alex winced and Kara smiled in sympathy. "That didn't work out so great" she consoles. "Nope" Alex laughed ironically. "For either of us" Kara looks around their prison cell. 

Alex slides herself over to Kara’s bed and bounces unto her stomach on it. Kara joins her delicately, sitting as though a glass figurine. As though it is not her bed to lay on however she chooses. As though she will be told to get off of it very soon by someone. “Okay. We are stuck in here apparently.” “Punished” Kara confirms. “So what do you want to do?” “Teach me the bad words.” Alex eyes bug out. “So I know” she explains solemnly. “Not use.” Alex smiles and licks her lips. This is not what their parents wanted them to do. She feels a bit badly about enjoying this. Only a bit, though. “Okay. Let’s start. Gotta pen? Cuz you should write these down…”


End file.
